Days of Our Lives
by SoraLover1994
Summary: They made a pledge on the first day of summer to begin their lives differently from then on... and from that moment, the sparks set ablaze and their youthful lives began taking turn after turn, as days turned to weeks and weeks into months. -Series of drabbles, short stories and even poetry. Will have mature themes later on. No pairings set in stone yet-
1. Intro

**I don't know how many of you have ever watched an anime called Danshi Kokosei no Nichijou, also called "The Daily Lives of High School Boys"... But this is where the inspiration for this comes from. :D**

**I watched the show with my boyfriend a few months back, and I immediately noticed two things going into the first episode: Kenichi Suzumura and Miyu Irino. And what did that make me think of? Sora and Zack. And the fanfictions ideas I developed from watching and completing that series spawned a LOT of ideas. So I decided to build on them, and center this around Sora, Riku and Zack in their high school days.**

**Pretty much, Sora is 15, Riku is 16, Zack is 18. And there will be multiple other characters in their daily lives.**

**I'm gonna create a series of drabbles, short stories (Yes, there could even be arcs if I so choose for this) and even poetry sometimes.**

**But starting this project BY NO MEANS signifies that I won't continue on other projects such as Gravekeeper, which is my main fanfiction project in addition to my own original stories. I will simply upload these as I write them out and plan them. Yes, I know how to keep up with multiple stories at once. XD**

**It all begins... with a pledge.**

* * *

_**Pledge 1: -Intros-**_

It was July 21st, the first free day of summer vacation for elementary through high school students in Japan. Sora Hikari, Riku Tamohara and Zack Fair all sat in Sora's surprisingly clean and tidy room... spare all the issues of various manga lying about in front of Sora. All three were at the small table, tea cups half full and still steaming.

Everything was dull, as things usually tended to be during the summer for a group of teenage boys without jobs. Sora was reading one of his favorite shonen manga, while Riku and Zack plainly stared at Sora and the ceiling respectively, occasionally swapping their glances. Sora didn't take his gaze off of the manga, occasionally giving off a slight snicker or a scoff. He had been at this for twenty minutes now. It wasn't too out of the ordinary for him in their eyes, however.

It was at that moment that Riku went through his drawstring bag and decided to scan through his novice collection of books before deciding on his paperback edition of 'Catcher in the Rye,' a cult classic in his eyes and one of his favorites.

"You know, intros to stories are usually boring." Zack began, rolling over to lie on his side and nibbling on a piece of chocolate from his own bag. The statement caught Riku's attention rather easily. "No matter the genre, every story is just so dull. The dialogue is atrocious, the plotline tends to be cliché, there's never anything too special about the characters until you dive in further into their stories. Seldom in, say, a video game, there's an introduction of an explosion or a battle and an awesome, attractive lead…"

Riku rolled his eyes. "So your favorites start with things blowing up behind a cool-looking character? Shows a lot about your charisma, you know. Evidently, you aren't fond of fine literature…"

"What? I'm a man of action! That's why I plan on joining SOLDIER!"

"Right. You are a third year now, you get that option." Riku mumbled, cool and collected gaze practically pouring from his aquamarine eyes. "Us first years don't get that much freedom."

"Well, it's summer, we've gotta spice up the introduction to it!" Zack beamed before looking to Sora. Still not doing much. Zack rolled his eyes and then grabbed the manga from him.

"HEY!" Sora hissed. "I was READING that!" Zack tossed the book aside and it accidentally hit the wall, causing Sora to appear almost mortified. "NO! DADDY'S COMING!" He jolted up and ran for the manga, picking it up and holding it close.

"…Otaku." Riku and Zack mumbled simultaneously, rolling their eyes.

"THERE'S NOTHING WRONG WITH MY LIFESTYLE!" The brunette whined, eyeing the figurines on the shelves for a moment. He grinned sheepishly. "NOTHING, you hear?"

"Forget your lifestyle!" Zack exclaimed, now up on his feet. Riku and Sora just stared at him before both simultaneously glanced down at their books and continued to read. "STOP IT! Let's get air, go out, do SOMETHING besides read!"

"Is it really that bad that we're reading? Sure, Sora's mind-numbing himself with manga, but he's still reading…"

"You guys are first years now, you're supposed to want to go out to party with the seniors, fine cute girls, want to DO something with your lives!"

"Just because we aren't fully engrossed in the desires of a social life of such standard at this precise moment doesn't implicate that we aren't going to seek typical high school life in the near future." And Sora never once looked up from his manga as he spoke.

"…Was Sora just being smart?" Riku gasped. Sora shot the silver-haired boy a glare before returning to his manga. Zack blinked a few times out of sheer shock before reluctantly shaking his head and then crossing his arms.

"…Anyways." Zack grabbed the manga again from Sora, then the book from Riku.

"HEY!" Sora roared.

"My novel!" Riku exclaimed.

"You get these back AFTER we get air. Now let's go." Zack beamed. Sora and Riku glared daggers at their raven-haired elder. "To Emerald Beach we go!"

"…Fine. Whatever."

* * *

And away they went, only to find themselves instead in a grocery store with Zack buying an excess amount of snacks. The twenty minute walk that it would have normally taken them ended up taking forty five minutes because Zack got indecisive on just what he wanted. THEN they headed for the beach, where they sat and talked about school and future plans while Zack stuffed his face and refused to share a majority of what he had paid for.

"So, it begins again, huh?" Zack stated before taking a swig of his vanilla Ramune.

"Let's make a pledge on this introduction to summer." Sora began, now up and standing on one of the largest rocks of the shoreline, pressing a fist over his heart lightly. He appeared almost heroic. "I pledge to finish the full series of the shonen run classics!"

"In one summer?" Riku asked. "You do know that the older issues are hard to track down, right? It'd be easier to just buy the books."

"You're SUPPOSED to make near impossible pledges, Riku! That's what makes things eventful, after all!"

"Yeah, Sora's right. It's fun to challenge yourself. Like this." Zack stated, now up as well and assuming the same position as Sora. "I pledge to go on a strict diet and work out in order to prepare myself to get into SOLDIER next spring!" Zack then looked to Riku again. "See? When have you ever known me not to get ahold of something sweet? It's not impossible, but it's probable."

Riku just chuckled a bit before looking out towards the ocean, the light summer breeze flowing through his hair. The three were silent as they gazed out into the ocean before Sora knelt down and placed his hands on Riku's shoulders.

"Come on, Riku, you've gotta do a pledge too!" Sora stated, giving him a cheesy grin. Riku glanced up at him and smiled as well.

"All right then. Um…" Riku stood up as well, slowly closing his eyes and placing a fist over his heart like his two companions. "I pledge… to begin a novel."

"What? You wanna spend your whole summer writing? That's boring." Zack replied.

"Hey, you said impossible pledges…" Riku then reached down and grabbed hold of one of Zack's sodas, causing the spiky-haired raven boy's mouth to gape open. "You don't mind."

"THAT'S MINE!" Zack tried to snatch it back, but Riku continued to dodge his attempts to grab it until Zack finally tackled him onto the sand. Sora just watched in amusement, hands behind his head.

"An intro to the days of our lives, huh…? Sounds like it'd be a fun time." Then Sora's gaze darted up towards the brimming sunlight shimmering over the ocean.

* * *

**And so it begins. 0_0**


	2. Seeding Brothers

**So, this is the second drabble I decided to type up, and it's the only other one I've typed up. XD**

**This one's centered around Sora and Squall "Leon" Leonhart. Leon... is Sora's older brother, because I've always found that they've had some sort of resemblance to one another in Kingdom Hearts. **

* * *

_**Pledge 2: -Seeding Brothers-**_

Sora was sprawled out on his bedroom floor, books and figurines covering his floor, reading over a manga with great content, fan blowing his spiky locks a bit. The air felt amazing. This manga was amazing. His day was going amazing as usual…

"Seriously? You're still reading manga? That's kinda… sad."

Until his older brother decided to come home.

"What do you want, Squall?" Sora's tone was dry. "I'm busy."

Squall Leonhart, called Leon by most, was Sora's nineteen year old college student brother and in a faction of a corporation called SeeDs. Sora didn't know anything about it, nor did he really care. He just knew that Leon was a hell of a fighter among them and had a weapon that he called a Gunblade.

They weren't related by blood—Sora had been adopted by Leon's father Laguna Loire, a close friend of the family, when he was six years old after his father died and his mother succumbed to grief and left him behind. None of them had the same last name, and Sora was well aware of their relations, never once questioning it. He only assumed that Leon may not have even been Laguna's real son either since they bore no resemblance in their features and Leon had grown up in an orphanage alongside him as well before Laguna took him and Sora in and gave them a roof over their heads.

Briefly. Then Laguna left for a while and came back to visit at random times, but continued to pay off the house before Leon took over. What he was doing, Sora never knew. Still, he adored Laguna, seldom the man came around… but he and Leon were often on neutral terms.

Don't get him wrong, Leon was a good older brother when he wanted to be, but their personalities clashed way too often and the wrong words led to brutal fights that Sora often lost. Leon took it as a mutual emotion that brothers could develop towards one another—duking it out over every little thing. But Sora took it as a sort of way for them to vent their anger.

"Are you forgetting who's paying your rent here?"

"Aren't you forgetting that after next month there won't BE any rent? This is a Japanese style house. And the term is _mortgage_, by the way…"

"If it weren't for the fact that we were related, I-…" Leon slightly kicked one of Sora's books that had been on his foot. Sora shot him a death glare.

"Don't touch any of it."

"I can't believe you blew off two-thirds of your savings on nothing but manga, figurines and DVDs. That's completely irresponsible."

"That's completely irresponsible." Sora mocked to himself before continuing to read.

"You're a first year high school student now, Sora, ACT like it."

"Did you come home from Balamb Garden just to try and lecture me?"

Leon rubbed his temples, sucking in air through his teeth. "…You spoiled brat. I almost, ALMOST want to kick you out of here. But Laguna wouldn't have it."

"No need." Sora began, closing his manga, setting it on the table and getting up, walking past Squall before giving him a sharp glare. "I'll gladly let myself out." And Sora did just that with Leon shaking his head before setting to clean up after his little brother as he always did.

* * *

Sora walked about the streets of Okinawa, hands tucked in his pockets and a sea-salt ice cream stick hanging out of his mouth. He polished off the salty-sweet substance quickly to keep it from melting in the blistering heat. In the country, it had been considered a delicacy.

He decided to head down to Emerald Beach for a swim. He always did whenever he had even a bit of mental strain. _**{A/N: Emerald Beach is a real beach in Okinawa, Japan.}**_

As he floated above the gentle waves and gazed up at the clear blue skies, the entire time he thought of Leon and wondered just why he had planned on coming back TODAY of all days. He was gone for months at a time on missions or at school, and while Sora still heard from him whenever he decided to check in, he had rather not seen him most of the time. Then he thought of Laguna. Maybe he had been doing the same as Leon? He hadn't known for sure just what they had been thinking when they made their decisions to fight, but he knew that he probably didn't belong in their world.

Not as a son, or as a brother.

An hour went by before he decided to come out of the water. As he dried off, he heard footsteps behind him and turned around to find Riku.

"Hey." Riku replied, slight grin on his face.

"Riku."

"Surprise running into you here. Out for a swim?"

"It's stress relieving…" Sora mumbled.

"Stress? Is something wrong?"

"Well…" After Sora dried off, the two sat on the sand and he began to explain about what had occurred between him and Leon. Riku nodded a bit before opening his mouth to speak. "Sounds to me like the heat went to your head back there."

Sora looked a bit shocked. "…Aw man, you're taking his side?"

"Sora, you know better than I do that Leon's a great guy, and he's a good brother. He's just trying to look out for you."

Sora just sighed. "You wouldn't know, you don't have any older siblings."

"True indeed." Riku began before looking to Sora again and giving him a gentle smile. "But I AM one, so I'm pretty sure that I know exactly how Leon feels."

"…And how's that?"

"I don't think he wants you two to fight so much either. I'm sure… that you resent him so much because you feel lonely in that house. Maybe Leon being there makes you feel uneasy because he chose to get out and do something with life, but Sora, he really does love you."

"Me, lonely?" Sora scoffed. "No way…"

"You two may not be related by blood, but you're still brothers. You should at least try to get along, try to talk to each other. Leon doesn't always stick around for long, and you never know for sure if he'll come back or not. I would make the most of the time I have with him." Sora blinked a few times in response, gazing at the pale sand instead of looking Riku in the face. "Trust me. Take a risk."

Sora stood up. "I can guarantee to you that we'll be back arguing before nightfall."

"Well, at least by that point you'd know for sure how much you love each other. Now go home, try to reconcile with him like a good boy."

"Whatever." Sora turned to leave, but then turned around and looked to his best friend. "Oh, and Riku?" Riku looked to him as well. "Thanks." Then Sora ran off.

"No problem, buddy." As Sora faded from his sight, Riku laid back in the sand with a deep, pleasurable sigh. "That's what big brothers do."

* * *

Sora returned home after a half hour and immediately got a whiff of meat the moment he walked through the door. Leon had to have been cooking dinner already. Dinner. It was the perfect opportunity for them to talk, and Sora wasn't gonna let Riku's advice be in vain.

He walked into the kitchen and watched the man from his spot slave over the hot stove as he prepared a hot pot. Apparently, he assumed that Sora would return after blowing off some steam and had been cooking for two.

"U-Uh, Leon?" Sora called as Leon was turning off the stove and stirring the meat in the pot. Leon slightly glanced over at him before continuing to stir. "C-Can we talk?"

"That depends. Are you done being all pissed off?"

"Yeah, I… I went for a swim and cooled my head."

"Good." Leon ruffled Sora's spikes a bit, causing Sora to playfully push his hand away. "Now sit down and eat, I didn't spend an hour cooking food for nothing."

"Great, I'm starving!"

Leon and Sora spent some time talking about how Leon had been doing in Balamb Garden as the current head of the academy… about how Sora was barely getting by in his Biology class but doing decently well in English… They spoke on their friends, rivals, and their family that had been extended throughout Japan… and then they got into the discussion of girls. Sora quickly dismissed it by stating that he didn't have any girls that he was interested in at his new high school because he wanted a heroine like in his manga, but Leon didn't seem to have much trouble in saying simply that he had a girl he was beginning to show some affection towards that he wondered if Sora would like too.

Sora simply laughed and believed that Leon would never fall in love with a girl. He was too cold and stoic for anyone to even show interest in him as he was.

"So, how long are you going to be here?" Sora asked as he began to grab seconds.

"…I'm gonna head back to Balamb tomorrow morning." Sora blinked a few times.

"O-Oh, um…"

"I wasn't exactly planning on staying too long. I do still have missions I have to clear up…" There was silence between them before Leon got up from his seat to rinse out his bowl. "I promise you though. I won't be like Laguna. I'll come back."

"…If you say so." Leon ruffled his hair again. "Hey, Leon…"

"What's up, kiddo?"

"…Riku was right. You are a good older brother, even if we aren't related by blood. I'll look out for you… as much as you look out for me." Then Sora turned and exited the kitchen. Leon just folded his arms across his chest and nodded a bit.

* * *

The following day, Leon left before Sora woke up. For the first time, Sora didn't feel any sense of resentment towards him for leaving him behind again. As his eyes traced over a manga, mentally, he made a pledge to himself to become a better younger brother.

* * *

**I know that Leon and Sora get along pretty well in Kingdom Hearts, which was my drawing inspiration for them to be brothers, even if Sora isn't Leon's blood sibling. ****I could just picture Leon's stoic nature clashing with Sora's energetic nature and end up causing them to argue. Leon being able to beat Sora isn't exactly canon in the KH world, but if it were, Sora would probably be an equal match to him if not a more formidable opponent.**

**And yes, Laguna is canonically considered to be Leon's father. It still isn't confirmed for sure, but it's highly likely. Which I couldn't believe at first, because they look and act NOTHING alike. But Sora adores Laguna because of his charm.**

**:D Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed! Read and review!**


End file.
